


It’s a pillow too?

by Missmadhatter96



Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [19]
Category: Bleach
Genre: AU no powers, Drabble, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, cuteness, i can’t believe I wrote this, short fic, thats all - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23459410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96
Summary: The new craze. Soft, fluffy, squishy and makes a great pillow.Squishmallows...They have taken over Ichigo’s bed and he can’t really scold his boyfriend when he just looks so happy.[short fic on my favorite little balls of joy. I own so many....
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513223
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	It’s a pillow too?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I wrote Ichi getting a build a bear so now here’s him and Shiro with the plush that has taken over my life (and my bed...) Squishmallows.
> 
> It’s short and I hope it’s just cute and sweet cuz tbh world could use some cute and just nice things rn with all that’s going on.
> 
> Enjoy.

Ichigo’s eye twitched in irritation.

These-plushies...pet, pillows?- were the new craze. Irresistibly soft and squishy, a cream tummy with any color of the rainbow with a cute smile just waiting to be smiled back at.

Squishmallows.

And now his (their) bed was lined with cats.

Cats!

His boyfriend-though he doesn’t know why he is sometimes-had found these during the holidays and was addicted. Shiro had always been fond of cats but his allergies kept him from adopting one.

“Ichi! Have you seen this new one?!” Shiro said from his spot on the bed, and held up a rainbow cat with a bunny eared headband.

Yes, he’s seen them all. Multiple times whenever Shiro gets a new one it’s right in his face introducing themselves with their little bio on the tag.

This new one was named Cindy, Shiro had said. His latest one being a purple one before the multi colored bunny eared cat.

He honestly just couldn’t say no to the new add-ons on their bed, Shiro just looked so happy talking and fawning over the stuffed animals.

If these soft squishy adorable little plush pillows made his punk boyfriend smile like a kid on Christmas Day, well, who was he to say no?

-

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe. Thank you for reading and leavin kudos :) ❤️❤️
> 
> Also! Just an update on Demons in the mix and King and his prince, I’m still working on them! Just be patient with me please :) love u all!


End file.
